Critiques constructives ( M)
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Tobias et Tris sont mariés. Ils sont tout les deux acteurs et aiment se lancer des petites piques. Cependant, il s'agit rarement d'une bonne idée de titiller une femme bouillonnante d'hormones. OS


**ATTENTION: Dans cet OS il y a un** **lemon** **. Soyez indulgents car il s'agit de mon premier et toute critique constructive est la bienvenue.**

 **J'ai posté une version sans le lemon pour ceux qui le souhaite !**

 **Critiques constructives**

Nous nous sommes mariés un 12 juin. Nous étions jeunes et fous amoureux. Aujourd'hui, 4 ans plus tard, rien n'a changé. On se connaît un bon moment et ça fait maintenant 8 ans qu'on est ensemble... 8 ans...  
J'ai rencontré Tobias sur le tournage de mon premier film. J'étais une novice derrière la caméra alors que lui, il avait déjà fait deux films. Il m'a accompagnée et m'a aidée à être plus détendue. Nous avons très vite sympathisée, et après la promotion du film, nous avons commencés à sortir ensemble.  
Aujourd'hui, nous venons de finir de tourner notre dernier film ensemble, et les producteurs nous ont envoyé un copie pour pouvoir la visualiser avant la première de ce soir. Je dis notre dernier film mais ce n'est que temporaire. Je suis enceinte de presque huit mois et je fais une pause dans ma carrière pour m'occuper des bébés. Nous attendons des jumelles mais j'ai une chance énorme, je suis en pleine forme et je n'ai pas de repos forcé.  
J'attends qu'il revienne avec le pop corn, je suis déjà emmitouflée dans les couvertures avec un thé en main. Il pose le bol sur me genoux puis embrasse mes lèvres et mon ventre.  
« Tu as mis de la sauce piquante ?  
\- Bien sûr. »  
Je prends une poignée de pop corn et place tout dans ma bouche. Je soupire de bonheur car depuis que je suis enceinte, tout me semble plat et fade.  
« Allez, c'est parti ! »  
Il démarre le film et me tient fermement contre lui.  
L'histoire parle de deux sœurs qui ont disparus alors qu'elles étaient en week-end en montagne. Un an plus tard, un duo de sauveteurs part à leur recherche mais ils se passent des choses étranges dans cette montagne. Les appels radio ne passent plus et des phénomènes paranormaux se produisent. Les sauveteurs sont malmenés jusqu'au moment où une des sœurs apparaît. Elle avoue avoir été obligée de faire preuve de cannibalisme pour survivre. Ce lieu hanté l'a alors transformée en un être mi- vivant mi- mort. Elle n'avait plus besoin de se nourrir pour vivre mais elle vouait un culte à sa sœur. Elle gardait le crâne sur elle.  
Les deux sauveteurs, lorsqu'ils ont compris qu'elle ne pouvait ni mourir ni être sauvée, ont essayé de s'échapper. C'était un couple marié et Tobias et moi étions ce couple. La scène la plus dure à filmer était le moment où la femme est capturée par la sœur et cette dernière lui vole son arme et lui tire dessus. L'homme garde sa femme dans ses bras alors qu'elle est mourante. La sœur lui lance l'arme avec un rictus, il l'attrape sans trembler. La sorcière détruit le grotte dans laquelle ils se trouvent doucement en faisant tomber des blocs de pierre.  
L'homme reste avec sa femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt en lui parlant de leur vie. Lorsqu'elle ferme les yeux, l'écran devient noir, on entend la détente du pistolet puis le rire démoniaque de la sorcière.

Le film avance, je me lève de temps à autre pour aller aux toilettes. Tobias stoppe le film à chaque fois. Je reviens pour la quatrième fois, une main sur mon ventre. Je suis énorme.  
« Je suis désolée. Il semblerait qu'elles aiment taper dans ma vessie.  
\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Tout va bien ?  
-Oui mais je sais que je vais devoir y retourner dans dix minutes. »  
Il m'aide à m'asseoir puis prend mes pieds sur ses genoux et commence à les masser.  
Nous arrivons à la fin du film, nous approchons de la mort de mon personnage, Tobias est plus tendu. C'était une scène difficile pour lui car il ne pouvait pas supporter de me voir avec ce faux sang, 'mourante'.  
« Matt..., souffle-t-elle.  
-Shh... ça va aller. Je suis là...  
-Je suis désolée...  
-Ne t'excuses pas. Ne pense à rien ! Ne regarde que moi.  
\- Je t'aime !  
\- Je t'aime tellement ! »  
Il la serre en pleurant.  
« Souviens toi de notre week-end au chalet pour notre lune de miel. J'ai brûlé le repas pendant que tu étais sous la douche. Et le chauffage avait lâché, du coup on a passé le dernier jour sous les couvertures. »  
Elle rit doucement, du sang coule du coin de sa bouche. Il l'essuie avec son pouce. Il regarde la sorcière avec de la haine mais aussi beaucoup de désespoir. Il est impuissant face à elle.  
Il attrape l'arme qui lui est lancé puis essaie d'éviter les pierres qui tombent autour d'eux en se réfugiant sous un morceau de pierre qui tient contre un mur. Il place son front contre celui de sa femme en la berçant.  
« Serre-moi, Matt.  
-Je ne te lâche pas. Je suis là.  
\- Je suis fatiguée.  
\- Ferme tes yeux, mon cœur.  
\- Non... je veux te voir. »  
Elle caresse sa joue avec le bout de ses doigts.  
« Je te promet qu'on se reverra. Ça ne sera pas long.  
-Ne fais... fais pas ça. »  
Il embrasse son front en pleurant comme un bébé puis ses lèvres. Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes mais quand il les rouvre, le regard de sa femme est éteint. Il lui baisse les paupières et l'embrasse.  
« Je t'aime. J'arrive. »  
Il allonge sa femme comme il peut puis l'écran devient noir et le coup de feu retentit.  
Je sursaute quand je l'entends puis explose en sanglot. Tobias me réconforte comme il peut mais à cause de mes hormones, je suis inconsolable.  
« Ce n'est qu'un film, tout va bien. »  
Il caresse mon ventre, ce qui lui vaut des coups de pieds contre sa main.  
« Je sais mais ça paraissait tellement réel.  
\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais ça veut dire qu'on est des bons acteurs. »  
Je souris en essuyant mes larmes puis commence à rire.  
« Tu veux parler du moment où tu fais des grimaces ? »  
Je vole la télécommande et retourne en arrière pour arrêter le film à un moment où il fait une grimace à mourir de rire. Il a la bouche entrouverte et ses yeux presque clos. J'explose de rire alors qu'il me revole la télécommande.  
« On en reparle de celle-là ? »  
Il avance un peu et tombe sur une parfaite grimace. Je devais faire en sorte de bouder, le résultat était satisfaisant mais l'arrêt sur image est horrible ! Je me jette presque sur Tobias pour récupérer la télécommande.  
«Oh mon dieu. Enlève-ça !  
\- Tu es plutôt chou ! Dit-il en s'échappant de moi, ce qui n'est pas difficile comme j'avance au ralenti.  
\- Tobias ! »  
Il zoome sur mon visage presque au maximum.  
« Regarde cette bouille d'ange !  
\- Enlève-ça ! »  
Il avance encore un peu le film pour tomber sur une grimace encore pire. Je sens des larmes monter à mes yeux. J'arrête de le poursuivre ( ou de marcher plus ou moins rapidement derrière lui ) et place mes mains sur mes hanches.  
« Tobias Eaton ! Crié-je. Je ne rigole plus ! Donne-moi cette télécommande. »  
Son sourire tombe et il s'arrête aussi.  
« Hey, calme-toi...  
\- Je suis calme ! Continué-je sur le même ton. Donne-la moi ! »  
Il s'approche tout doucement puis la jette sur le canapé à côté de moi avant de s'éloigner pour ne pas être à proximité de la furie que je suis devenue.  
Je me tourne vers la télé et en voyant mon visage, je me tends. Je le fixe quelques secondes avant d'exploser en larmes. Je m'assieds sur le canapé en cachant mon visage dans mes mains. Je sens tout de suite que quelqu'un s'assied à côté de moi puis me prend dans ses bras. Il caresse ma tête et mon bras en embrassant mon front.  
« Ce n'est rien. Ne te mets pas dans cet état pour ça.  
\- J'y suis pour rien. C'est- c'est...  
\- Je sais que c'est tes hormones.  
\- Je suis énorme maintenant, dis-je après un moment de silence.  
\- Tu es enceinte.  
\- La plupart des femmes enceintes sont belles, moi je suis une baleine, j'ai des vergetures sur les cuisses et les seins... et tu ne me touches plus...  
\- Tu attends deux bébés et tu es à un peu plus d'un mois du terme, ce n'est pas rien. Ton corps changent pour pouvoir les garder en sécurité. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne te touche pas c'est parce que dès que j'essaie, tu n'es pas d'humeur câline et je respecte ça. »  
Il caresse doucement mon ventre, son toucher allume un brasier dans mon ventre. J'attrape sa mâchoire et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Notre baiser devient rapidement fiévreux. Il glisse sa langue contre la mienne dans un ballet effréné. Je sens sa main glisser sous mon pull. Je veux m'approcher de lui mais mon énorme ventre nous l'empê gémis son prénom quand il commence à soulever mon pull.  
« Tu as envie ? »  
Je hoche la tête en souriant. Il réciproque mon sourire puis se lève.  
« Où tu vas ? »  
Il me tend sa main.  
« Tu seras plus à l'aise sur le lit. Allez viens. »  
Il m'aide à me lever en embrassant le bout de mon nez.  
« Je t'aime plus que tu ne l'imagines. »  
Il retire une mèche de cheveux de mon visage et m'embrasse tendrement. Je sens le désir grimper en moi de façon exponentielle. Je prends sa main et le tire derrière moi, vers notre chambre. J'entends son rire mais je suis en mission. Rien ne m'empêchera de faire l'amour à mon mari aujourd'hui.  
Je l'emmène jusqu'au lit et le fais asseoir. Il tente de me rapprocher de lui, je frappe ses doigts.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Tu peux m'attendre deux minutes ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je dois faire pipi. Tu ne bouges pas.»  
Je me réfugie dans la salle de bain alors qu'il me crie que c'est une mauvaise idée d'aller aux toilettes avant de passer à l'acte, qu'il l'a lu quelque part. Je ne cède pas. Bien sûr, j'ai menti. J'enfile aussi rapidement que possible de la lingerie pour femme enceinte. J'enfile un t-shirt à Tobias qui avec mon ventre est un serré. Je relâche mes cheveux et laisse mes boucles tomber le long de mon dos. Je sors de la salle de bain timidement, Tobias est entrain de retirer la couette du lit... en boxer. Il lève les yeux.  
« Je savais bien que tu ne voulais pas aller aux toilettes. »  
Je hausse un sourcil, son sourire tombe. Surement par peur que je ne change d'avis. Ces derniers temps, un mot mal placé peut me faire passer d'un sourire à un regard de tueuse.  
« Assieds-toi ! », ordonné-je.  
Il fait ce que je dis avec un sourire. Je m'approche en roulant mes hanches. Je glisse une main dans ses cheveux puis les empoigne. Je penche sa tête en arrière doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal non plus.  
« Tu as du mal à écouter ce qu'on te dis. Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger. »  
Je me tiens entre ses jambes, sa poitrine contre nos bébés.  
« Tu vas me punir ?  
\- Presque. »  
Je me recule jusqu'à laisser deux bons mètres entre nous. Je fais glisser mes mains sensuellement sur mon corps, il arrête tout de suite de rire et se penche en avant, ses bras sur ses genoux.  
Je remonte le long de mon corps, retirant le vêtement par la même occasion. J'entends sa respiration se couper à la vue de ma lingerie. Je caresse mon ventre, je sais que ça l'excite immédiatement. Je tire sur le côté de ma culotte sans la retirer.  
Ses mains sont refermées sur le drap, ses poings sont blancs sous la pression. Je m'avance et prends ses mains. Je les place sur moi, je les guide vers mon dos pour qu'il dégrafe mon soutien-gorge. Il le fait sans être prié.  
Je sais qu'il adore ma poitrine depuis que je suis enceinte car elle a presque doublé de volume. Il enroule son bras autour de ma taille et me serre contre lui.  
« Je me doute bien que tu veuilles continuer ce jeu mais viens t'allonger, tu ne dois pas rester debout trop longtemps. »  
Je le laisse m'aider à m'allonger. Il est à moitié couché sur moi, ses lèvres ravagent mon cou, ses mains se font baladeuses sur moi. Je peux le sentir serré dans son boxer. Je caresse son entrejambe, lui arrachant un râle rauque.  
« Sois patiente mon cœur. À ce rythme là, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. »  
Il retire ma main puis caresse mon visage. De son pouce, il trace mes lèvres. J'emprisonne son doigts entre mes lèvres et enroule ma langue autour. Ses pupilles se dilatent encore plus.  
Je suis en mission.  
« Tu me rends fou.  
\- Ce qui me rend folle, c'est que tu prennes ton temps.  
\- Comme tu voudras. »  
En un rien de temps, il a enlevé son boxer et m'a retirée ma culotte. Il se retrouve au-dessus de moi. Je sens une de ses mains sur mes seins, sur mon ventre, sur mon intimité. Avec son index, il commence à stimuler la petite boule de nerf qui s'y trouve. Je sens alors un doigt s'immiscer en moi. Puis un deuxième. Je gémis bruyamment. Il sait comment faire pour me faire grimper aux rideaux en un rien de temps.  
Je gigote mes hanches pour l'avoir là où je le veux. Je sens la pression familière dans mon bas-ventre qui grossit. Elle se rapproche encore et encore et soudainement, je vois des étoiles. Je crie son nom avant de retomber sur le lit, épuisée. Je souris béatement. Il nettoie ses doigts d'un coup de langue, me donnant encore plus envie de lui. J'attrape sa nuque des deux mains et l'embrasse fougueusement.  
« Prête ?  
\- Tu as plutôt intérêt à te dépêcher.  
\- Désolé de te décevoir mais comme ça, ça ne marchera. »  
Je me retourne sur mes genoux et mes avant-bras. Je cale un coussin sous mon ventre et secoue mon derrière devant lui.  
« Tu attends quoi, cowboy ? »  
Je baisse ma tête en mordillant mes lèvres, je sais qu'il va réagir. Je sens son corps se mouler au mien, sa bouche près de mon oreille.  
« Je vais te vendre du rêve, princesse. »  
Il mordille le lobe de mon oreille. Je sens son érection contre ma fesse droite puis après quelques secondes insupportables, il se retrouve enfin là où je l'attendais. Je soupire de bonheur, il caresse mon corps en embrassant mes épaules.  
« Je t'aime mon cœur. »  
Il commence à bouger, mon esprit n'est qu'un assemblage de pensées incohérentes. Mes poings se referment sur le coussin devant moi, je jette ma tête en arrière.  
« Tobias... plus... »  
Sa main trouve mon clitoris. J'en perds la tête. Je me redresse en tournant sa tête vers le mienne pour l'embrasser. Il ne nous faut que quelques minutes à ce rythme pour atteindre le septième ciel. Je retombe sur le lit une fois que le plaisir s'évapore de mon corps. Tobias s'allonge à côté de moi, nos deux respirations erratiques.  
Nous nous regardons avec des grands sourires, à bout de souffle.  
« On s'améliore encore. »  
Je ris avant de me blottir contre lui. Il m'encadre de ses bras en caressant mon ventre.  
« Un peu plus d'un mois...  
\- Ça passe tellement vite !  
\- J'ai tellement hâte de les voir.  
\- Moi aussi mais j'ai peur.  
\- N'aie pas peur, tout va bien se passer. Ferme les yeux. »  
Je continue de le fixer mais il m'offre un sourire bienveillant.  
« Ferme les yeux. »  
J'obéis en laçant nos doigts.  
« Imagine deux petites filles aux cheveux blonds, des yeux bleu-gris magnifiques, elles sont incroyables comme leur mère. Imagine les entrain de courir sur une plage et de rire. Pendant ce temps, nous serons assis à l'ombre d'un parasol, ton ventre arrondi une seconde fois, peut être par un petit garçon. »  
J'ouvre les yeux en haussant un sourcil.  
« Tu prends déjà les devant ?  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais une maison pleine d'amour et d'enfants.  
\- Occupons-nous déjà d'elles mais je suis d'accord avec toi, une maison pleine d'enfants est une très bonne idée. »  
Nous restons allongés sur le lit sans couverture, peau contre peau. Il joue avec les bébés à travers la paroi de mon ventre. Il appuie dessus, les filles répondent avec des coups de pieds.  
Le sommeil m'approche jusqu'à gagner et je disparais dans un tourbillon de pensées heureuses.

Il est 20h15 quand notre limousine s'arrête devant la grande salle de réception. Tobias m'embrasse avant de sortir de son côté, dans un magnifique costume qui lui va à merveille. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir pour vérifier que mon maquillage et mon chignon sont parfaits. La portière s'ouvre, je vois déjà les flashs qui crépitent et les bruits des fans à l'extérieur. Tobias me tend sa main pour m'aider à sortir. Je suis momentanément éblouie par les flashs, mon mari veille à ce que je ne trébuche pas. Heureusement que je n'ai pas de chaussures à talons. Nous avançons sur le tapis, souriants, saluant. Nous nous arrêtons pour signer des autographes. Je vois des jeunes filles qui sont presque hystériques en me voyant et dès que je leur souris, j'ai l'impression qu'elles ont gagné au loto. Cependant, quand Tobias leur offre un sourire, elles sont à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Je les comprends, il m'a fait le même effet la première fois que je l'ai vu.  
Je m'approche de mon mari qui signe un papier. Il sourit en me voyant et entoure ma taille de son bras.  
« Ça va ?  
\- Je commence à avoir mal aux pieds. »  
Il m'emmène vers les escaliers pour pouvoir entrer et que je puisse enfin m'asseoir. Nous sommes cependant stoppés par une caméra et une journaliste sur le chemin.  
« Tobias et Tris Eaton ! Quel plaisir de vous voir aujourd'hui. Nous avions un doute.  
\- Je suis seulement enceinte, plaisantais-je.  
\- Et tu es resplendissante.  
-Merci Jane.  
\- Ça fait quoi ? Six ? Sept mois ?  
\- Je suis presque dans le huitième. Encore cinq jours.  
\- C'est impressionnant de voir que tu sois encore présente à une avant-première alors que tu es sur le point d'accoucher.  
\- Ce film nous tient à cœur et je suis en pleine forme.  
\- En parlant de ce film, que pouvez-vous nous dire à son propos ? »  
Je m'apprête à répondre mais Tobias nous interrompt.  
« Je suis désolée, Jane, mais Tris doit s'asseoir. Elle est enceinte de jumeaux, c'est déjà une chance qu'elle puisse être là.  
-Bien sûr, on posera nos questions à vos collègues.  
-Merci ! »  
Il m'entraîne à l'intérieur où se trouve notre producteur, Max Black.  
« Mes deux super stars. Tris, tu es resplendissante. »  
Il m'embrasse sur les joues.  
« Vous avez vu le film ? Vous êtes à couper le souffle. Et cette scène de fin ! Je ne m'en remets pas. »  
Je rougis aux compliments. Je glisse une main sous mon ventre qui me semble peser une tonne. Je m'avance vers les chaises et m'assieds. Mon mari est déjà à côté de moi, inquiet.  
« Ça va ? Tu veux rentrer ?  
\- Non, j'ai juste besoin de m'asseoir. »  
Il me propose d'aller dans la salle de visionnage où les sièges sont beaucoup plus confortables. Nous sommes les premiers à nous y rendre mais la salle est rapidement pleine puis le film commence.

La lumière est rallumée sous les applaudissements. Je souris à Tobias qui comme à la maison, à les larmes aux yeux. Nous ne restons pas dans notre cocon très longtemps car nous sommes félicités de tout les côtés.  
« Vous étiez géniaux ! », commente Christina, la costumière.  
Je la remercie puis me dirige vers Shauna, l'actrice qui a incarné la sorcière. Elle est avec son mari, Zeke.  
« Shauna !  
\- Tris ! Oh mon dieu, tu es énorme !  
\- Attends quand tu en auras deux, on verra bien à quoi tu ressembleras.  
\- Je plaisantais. Où est ton mari ? Je dois vous féliciter, cette dernière scène était parfaite !  
\- Merci mais je suis venue pour te voir. Tu as été parfaite dans ce rôle ! »  
Elle me prend dans ses bras, enfin autant qu'elle peut avec mon gros ventre. Deux mains se posent sur mes hanches, me faisant sursauter.  
« Te voilà ! Tu as filé comme une anguille ! »  
Je l'embrasse, sans faire attention aux photos qui sont prises.  
« On n'a pas arrêté de me dire à quel point ma femme est belle ce soir et qu'avec sa performance dans le film, elle est bien partie pour rafler tout les prix de l'année. Je suis un putain de chanceux.  
\- C'est moi qui ai de la chance ! Tu es... »  
Nous sommes interrompus par un serveur qui a deux verres sur son plateau. Une coupe de champagne et un verre de jus de citron, d'après la couleur.  
« C'est vraiment gentil.  
\- Il s'agit de la demande de monsieur. »  
Je prends le verre du plateau en le remerciant. Je fais face à mon mari.  
« Alors toi ! Tu es la personne la plus attentionnée, la plus gentille et la plus mignonne au monde. Je t'aime plus que tout.  
\- Je t'aime aussi. Et mes deux princesses aussi.  
\- Une photo ? »  
Nous nous tournons vers le jeune homme qui tient un appareil. Nous prenons la pose. Ma main autour de sa taille, la sienne sur mon ventre.  
Pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, je sens un coup sec dans mon ventre. Je caresse l'endroit pensant à un simple mouvement d'un bébé mais le coup se fait deux fois plus violent quelques secondes plus tard. Je lâche mon verre qui se brise en mille morceaux au sol.  
« Chérie ? »  
J'agrippe le bras de Tobias alors que la douleur s'apaise doucement.  
« Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- Tobias... je pense qu'on devrait aller à l'hôpital. Quelque chose ne va pas...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?  
\- Je crois que je vais accoucher.  
\- Main...maintenant ?  
\- Oui... »  
Il me prend dans ses bras pour pouvoir avancer plus vite et ne pas être retardé par mon pas lent.  
« Poussez-vous tous ! Laissez-moi passer ! Crie-t-il en avançant vers la sortie. Ma femme va accoucher ! »  
Les personnes se poussent et nous avançons sans problèmes jusqu'à la voiture. Une voiture nous attend déjà, un employé a du en appelé une pendant la crise de panique de Tobias. Je lâche un râle de douleur quand je sens un autre pic de douleur.  
Tobias prend ma main pendant que le chauffeur nous emmène. Nous ne disons rien mais nous pensons à la même chose.  
Ça y est. Elles arrivent enfin.

 **Comme toujours, votre avis est très important. Rendez-vous au prochain OS. :)**


End file.
